Sentiments, ces sensations si humaines
by HaruKuro
Summary: Il se rend compte que finalement, lui aussi est avant tout humain. Moriarty/?


**Coucou tout le monde ! ^^- **

**Un petit one-shot avec un nouveau couple qui me titille depuis quelques temps ! x) Je dédie donc cette courte fic à Glasgow, parce que j'en ai envie et que c'est en partie grâce à elle que ce nouveau bébé ait sorti de mon esprit pour être couché sur papier (et écran). ^^**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite à toutes (et tous) une excellente lecture ! =)  
><strong>

**Sentiments, ces sensations si _humaines_**

Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Installé devant son ordinateur, il fixait l'écran avec deux doigts sur la tempe, les sourcils délicatement ondulés, un pli entre eux pour marquer son désarroi. Ses yeux noirs, si noirs, volaient sur les quatre carrés en noir et blanc, observant chaque détail, analysant chaque mouvement ou changement.

Le premier carré en haut à gauche de l'écran montrait une chambre vide. Un lit double bien fait, une commode, un bureau où livres, cahiers, vieil ordinateur datant de 2002 se bataillaient pour avoir un minimum de place. Une petite télé Hitachi avec lecteur VHS inclus trônait face au lit.

Le second carré en haut à droite montrait une cuisine donnant sur un salon. Pièce bien fournie, bien rangée, avec la vaisselle séchant sur l'évier. Un torchon jeté négligemment sur la table encadré par trois tabourets. Une plante verte en train de rendre ses dernières feuilles. Derrière le salon, pièce aux murs aux trois quarts couverts d'étagères bourrées de livres, de cassettes, de cadres avec des photos familiales. Un chat dormait sur le coussin du canapé. Une autre petite télé, ancienne, avec une table basse et un canapé. Deux fenêtres donnant sur la rue.

Le troisième carré en bas à gauche montrait une salle de bain avec toilettes. Une baignoire avec un rideau constellé de poissons colorés vu les nuances diverses de gris ; un lavabo où l'on trouvait un verre contenant une brosse à dents et un tube de dentifrice à moitié vide ; une lotion après-rasage ; un rasoir électrique et un gant de toilette encore humide. Une araignée se baladait sur le mur, grimpant pour aller s'abriter au-dessus du placard mural.

Le dernier carré en bas à droite montrait le hall d'entrée. Un porte-manteau où était accroché un blouson de cuir, une caisse avec quelques paires de chaussures, des chaussons trônant près de la porte ainsi qu'un pot à parapluies.

Mis à part le chat il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Les yeux sombres se portèrent sur l'horloge murale, indiquant dix-neuf heures vingt-huit. Le propriétaire des lieux ne tarderait pas à rentrer.

Cliquetis dans la serrure. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme fourbu par le travail et soulagé de revenir chez lui. Il tenait dans sa main gauche sa mallette de travail, dans la dextre deux lourds sacs en plastique.

_Il a acheté de la nourriture pour son chat._

L'homme referma la porte, mit la sécurité et poussa un profond soupir en posant toutes ses affaires au sol. Il prit le temps de retirer son long manteau noir, ses chaussures couvertes de boue et de mettre ses chaussons. Il se rendit ensuite en cuisine, posant sa serviette sur le plan de travail avant de s'attaquer aux boites de conserve et aux croquettes qui s'entassaient dans les deux sacs. L'animal pour qui il avait acheté toute cette nourriture était en train de s'étirer toute en longueur sur le coussin en bâillant avant de quitter son royal fauteuil pour trottiner jusqu'à la cuisine.

Celui qui dévisageait attentivement son écran d'ordinateur eut un vague sourire amusé en voyant le félin ronronner puissamment tout en se frottant contre les jambes du nouvel arrivant. Il entendit _sa_ voix grave et fatiguée saluer le chat, lui demander des excuses pour son retard et le rassurer comme quoi il allait avoir sa fichue pâtée.

Ça l'étonnait toujours autant, les personnes qui parlaient à leurs animaux de compagnie comme si c'était _vraiment_ des êtres humains. Il se rendit compte que son sourire un peu niais était toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres et le fit voler en éclat en fronçant les sourcils. Il arrivait de moins en moins bien à contrôler ses mouvements faciaux et ses expressions. C'était un terrible sociopathe, nom d'un chien ! Il n'avait pas à se laisser aller pour une scène aussi stupide que celle d'un maître se pliant aux quatre volontés de son chat !

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il observait l'inspecteur Lestrade derrière son pc entre deux consultations pour débarrasser ses clients d'ennuis potentiels ? Il avait perdu les comptes et c'était ce genre d'oublis qui le remettait en question. Bon sang il n'avait pas régresser à ce point-là, quand même ? Il se passa une main sur le visage, la remonta dans ses cheveux de jais avant d'appuyer sa joue dans le creux de la paume, son coude posé sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil à trois cents livres.

Un doute s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit génial et enlaça étroitement son cœur, lui donnant un vague sentiment de nausée. Il n'était quand même pas...

Le mot refusa de s'imposer à ses yeux. Il secoua la tête, balayant cette impression si désagréable. Non, il n'était pas tombé dans le même bateau que Sherlock et son chien-chien si fidèle. _Nan, impossible._ Il ricana sombrement, se répétant inlassablement qu'il n'était pas aussi faible qu'eux, jamais !

Un vrombissement le fit sursauter. Il revint à la réalité, reporta son regard troublé sur l'écran, puis sur le portable qui illuminait la pièce dans les ténèbres d'une douce lumière bleutée. Sa main s'enroula autour du cellulaire, les doigts déverrouillèrent la sécurité pour avoir accès à l'écran principal, en deux touches il fut dans sa messagerie.

Son cœur fit une embardée soudaine et il grommela un juron en fermant très fort les yeux. Réagir aussi _stupidement_ pour un simple sms ! Quelle honte ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'en prenant contact avec l'inspecteur – au départ uniquement pour s'amuser un peu et avoir quelques informations soutirées de manière totalement innocente au nez et à la barbe du policier – il en deviendrait plus... _Plus humain, c'est le mot,_ songea-t-il amèrement dans un soupir. Et plus accro, aussi. Dieu qu'avoir des sentiments était une plaie.

Il sourit doucement au sms, se disant qu'il se vengerait de tous ces écarts dans une bombe pour ennuyer un peu plus l'homme qui était responsable de toute cette pagaille émotionnelle. Il répondit, prenant soin de faire des phrases d'une banalité affligeante par rapport à son niveau intellectuel. Il envoya la réponse, posa le portable et reporta son attention sur l'écran.

L'inspecteur était à présent installé confortablement sur son canapé, son cellulaire sur la cuisse, un dossier dans les mains, un verre de bière posé sur la table basse à côté de son courrier. Le chat était dans la cuisine en train de dévorer sa pâtée.

Il le vit prendre son portable sans y jeter un coup d'œil, aller dans sa messagerie en y mettant cette fois-ci toute sa concentration. Le sourire qu'il eut donna envie au criminel consultant de s'en aller directement chez lui pour le prendre là, à même le canapé.

Il sut qu'elle était la réponse de Lestrade avant même d'avoir touché son portable. Il le prit tout de même pour le fourrer dans la poche de sa veste, se disant qu'il aurait toute l'occasion de lire le message sur la route pour l'appartement de son cher inspecteur. Il eut un dernier sourire en regardant les quatre carrés, puis coupa la connexion et éteignit l'écran. Il quitta la pièce en s'habillant de nouveau d'un masque impassible et hautain, prouvant sa supériorité sur le monde l'entourant.

Il savait que dès qu'il mettrait un pied dans l'antre de son amant, il le perdrait aussitôt.

Pour le retrouver, en plus ou moins bon état, dès qu'il quitterait son inspecteur avec regrets.


End file.
